Breeze
by uncle T
Summary: Basically it's waaay after the first episode of school rumble nigakki or 2nd semester... i haven't read the manga till then, so it's based on the anime... altho i do like both the manga and the anime 3 it's damn good... anyway... yeah, i wrote this one sh


**Breeze**

**School Rumble**

Today is another beautiful day as the sun emerges high above between the supporting blue skies. Students are walking toward their school, greeting each other, starting conversations between friends. "Another day to pass me by…" thinks a beautiful high school girl with long blond hair tied to the side. The breeze passes her by, naughtily sweeps her skirt revealing her panties a little bit. She didn't seem to mind.

"What should I do?" she asks herself

"It's not like I love him or something, after all… I am not sure myself. Do I really like him? I feel secure and… free whenever he's around, but is it really what I think it is?' she continues to ask herself in her mind

It seems that this girl, Sawachika Eri has a problem. While she keeps on asking herself, a few meters behind her, a very tall and well-build man with sunglasses on is also walking and to school and seems out of place. His stern face gives the impression that he's angry, well the fact that he is a delinquent is enough for others to keep distance with him, and so his stern face is one of his 'usual' expressions. However, nobody can understand what he is thinking at the moment. "… Yet another day of hell is in front of me…Ojou… What was she thinking anyway? Ever since she asked me to dance last time, she's been different… And it only brings hell to me as it gives Tenma-chan a misunderstanding…" Harima Kenji says to himself

"Harima-sempai…" calls a voice from behind, he turns and…

"Hmm? Imoto-san? Ohayo…" he greets to the person who called him

"Ohayou gozaimasu… Anou… Is something wrong, sempai?" asks Tsukamoto Yakumo, the owner of the voice, with a worried face

"Huh? Aaah… Iya… Anou, why?" he asks back

"Iye, gomene… You seem out of place today… Your face is a bit pale too…" she replies simply still worried

" chuckle hahaha… Really? Sumimasen… It must be because I didn't sleep much last night… I was working on my manga… Ah talking about it, would you care to take a look at it again, please? After school or something… if it's alright with you of course…" he says trying to assure her he's alright and also asks her a favor

"Su… Sure, but why after school?" she asks her cheeks become a little pink red

"Iye… Actually, I didn't bring my manga now, because I was in a rush earlier… So if it's alright with you, we can take a look at it at my place, how's it sound?"

"I… I'd love to…" she answers her head faces down while she blushes a bit

While they were walking along the street, they talked a bit but followed with silence. Mostly they were talking about normal things and it seems that Tsukamoto Tenma, Yakumo's big sister dominate the conversation. Once in the silence, Yakumo thinks to herself, _"I can't read his thoughts again…"_ Ever since the first time they met, Yakumo has always wanted to know what Harima is thinking about. But it seems that it's still not the time yet. The breeze's still blowing its way through students, trees, air…

Lunchtime

Harima is about to get out of class to fill his growling stomach with water because it seems that he is broke again today. But Sawachika Eri stops him. There were some silences between them when finally Harima breaks the silence.

"Huh? Nani yo, Ojou?" he asks his expression still the same as ever, severe.

"Ah… Iye… Nande monai… Ah, where are you going?" she asks a bit flustered and blushes a little

"Huh? What's with you? It's not your business, isn't it?' he says with an annoyed tone

"I… I just wanted to talk to you if… if you're not busy…" she says still flustered

"… What is it? I'm listening…" he says ready to listen to her

"Ah… Not… Not here, on the roof…" she says going to the roof

"… Alright, you'd better be fast Ojou, I'm hungry…" he says sounded annoyed but his gesture says different

On the roof, Eri stays quiet for around 15 minutes, but Harima is not angry and loose patience like he usually does. The breeze is still there, blowing everything away from one direction to another. Eri is facing the fence and looks like she's looking down to the school's field, while Harima just stands behind her looking up to the whitish and blue sky, watching its movements. Then the silence broke…

"I… I'm sorry for taking your time, I know you're hungry, yet I keep you here for a long time… But I had a few things in my mind and I needed to sort them out a bit… so…" she starts

"It's okay, Ojou… It's not like I'm gonna buy something for lunch anyway…Just take your time and let me sit if it's gonna take the whole lunch time… I can skip next period to fill my stomach anyway…" he says without any expression as usual

"Su… Sure… I mean, it's not going to take much time… I just want to… I want to…" she tries to continue but…

"…" Harima says nothing but only look at her

After she calms herself, she continues, "I just want to make sure of my feelings… Hige… Iye, Harima-kun… Do you…" once again she tries to continue but this time she got interrupted by the sound of an opening door. Suddenly Yakumo and her closest friend, Sarah Adeimus appear on scene

It seems that they are about to eat their lunch on the roof, after seeing Harima, Yakumo almost say something but she closes her mouth straight away after seeing that Harima isn't alone. Seeing Sawachika's blushing face, she understands that it is not the best time to interrupt and decides to go back to her classroom.

"Yakumo? Doushita?" asks her friend, Sarah

"Iye, gomene Sarah, let's go back to our classroom, shall we? I think we're going to disturb them if we stay here…" she says turning her back from Harima

"Aaah… Imouto-san, doushitano? What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet up afterschool?"

Hearing that made Sawachika to snap back to reality, she straighten up her face and walks her way to go back to her friends. "Hige, forget what I'm about to say… I'm also sorry for taking so much of your time, ja, see you again in class…" she says covering her eyes with he hair and tries to reach the door, but Harima was faster and he catches her hand

"Oy, Oujo! What are you saying? You brought me here, took most of my lunch time and you go just like that? Beside, why are you getting so fed up for?"

"I… I'm not! I…" she tries to defend herself by trying to find an excuse but she fails to do so. She then stays quiet for a minute or two, her face turns red and she stays quiet. After she thinks for a while, she then set herself free from Harima and runs down the stairs to reach her classroom. On her way she says to herself,

_"Now I know… How could I've been so stupid? Now I'm sure… of my feelings… I love him… I love Harima! I don't know since when but, every time he's around, I feel so secure, I feel that I can really be myself, I feel, happy…"_

Back on the roof

"Anou… Sempai?" asks Sarah

"Huh? Nani yo?"

"Anou, did we disturb you? If we did we're very sorry…"

"Ah, iye… daijobu… don't think about it. Ah, Imouto-san, I'm sorry actually you were here for lunch is it? I'm sorry I misunderstand… So, are we still set for later?"

"Un, it's alright sempai… I'll come…" replies Yakumo nodding her head

"Yosh, okay then, gotta go… Gotta make some errands…" he says waving his hand and walking away from them

"See you, sempai!" replies Sarah cheerfully

"See you, Harima-sempai…" replies Yakumo with a softer voice and a pinky cheeks

_ I want to hear his thoughts… _

On the back of the school's building, Harima is drinking water to feed his growling stomach. He keeps on drinking until someone from behind calls his name

"Harima-kun…"

"Huh? Dare?" he replies and turns his back. To his surprise, it is none other than Sawachika Eri, and it seems that she's bringing her bento with her. "Ojou…"

"Anou… You haven't eaten yet, have you? If you want, you can eat mine…" she says giving her bento with a redden face

"Ah? Are you sure? Wow, thanks a lot! My stomach's been growling for the last three hours! Haaah… I'm starving!" he says tears coming down his cheeks while he's eating bento happily. They both sit beside each other.

"Anou, Harima-kun?"

"Nani?" he asks keep eating Sawachika's bento

" Dai suki ga… Would you go out with me?" she says blushing while she looks down to the ground while Harima just became just like a stone

**COMPLETE SILENCE FOR 5 SECONDS,**

**4**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**0**

"Nanananananana… Naaaniii! O… Ojou!" he shouts his eyes almost coming out of his head, "O… Sawachika-san, are you serious? He asks not believing what he just heard with a red face

"…Un…" she replies just nodding her head still looking down, and then she looks at him in the eye, still blushing while Kenji just troubled doesn't know what to do… Then Sawachika closes her eyes moving her head closer to him and seems to want to kiss him… Kenji's still dumbstruck.

The breeze's blowing once again, sweeping everything and seems to stop the time for these two people…

END


End file.
